


Night-time Pleasure

by Lizoness



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Jumin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jumin Han's Route, Light BDSM, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizoness/pseuds/Lizoness
Summary: *This is my first ever time writing a fanfic (or smut) so feedback would be highly appreciated!I'm sorry if it's not as good as others, but thank you for reading!It's been the second day being at Jumin's penthouse. At first, it was quite uncomfortable being forced to stay inside, but you ended up enjoying being with him. He treated you like a princess. You loved how he admired the simplest actions you did, like fiddling on your phone while curled up in bed. You loved being showered in complements, no matter how silly they were.But, will you finally get what you've been craving?





	

It's been the second day being at Jumin's penthouse. At first, it was quite uncomfortable being forced to stay inside, but you ended up enjoying being with him. He treated you like a princess. You loved how he admired the simplest actions you did, like fiddling on your phone while curled up in bed. You loved being showered in complements, no matter how silly they were.   
Tonight, while being tucked into bed by him, you asked if he would sleep next to you.   
"I don't know if that's a good idea, my love." He gently whispers while brushing away the brown streaks of hair covering your eyes.  
You pout and look up at him.  
"But why not? It's not like I don't trust you!"  
He places his fingers against the bridge of his nose.  
"It's not about trust, I just don't know if I can control myself around you. It has already been hard enough to resist myself from kissing every inch of your beautiful skin."  
He places his finger tips against the edge of your jaw.  
His gentle touch cause your face to grow warmer.  
"Well, can't you atleast lay next to me until I fall asleep? I'd feel more comfortable..." You ask, giving him the dreaded puppy eyes.  
He sighs and stands up, loosening his tie.  
"Anything for you, my love."  
You give out a slight giggle as yoy watch him climb into the bed next to you. His body was slightly tense, and he was obviously trying to hold onto his composer.   
You frown slightly and wrap your arms around his body.  
"Don't be so tense Jumin, I can't sleep knowing how stressed you are!"  
His face brightens as he feels the warm touch of your hands against his body.   
You curl your head up into the nape of his neck, letting out a happy sigh.  
He felt your warm breath against his neck and felt his pants growing tighter.  
He wraps his hands against your hips, tracing his fingers against your curves, slowly melting into them. He quickly pulls away and holds his head.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I don't want to do anything I'll regret."  
He was about to stand up, but you grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt.   
"Jumin, it's okay. Nothing will happen!"  
He let's out a slight sigh and looks into your eyes.  
"If I stay here any longer, you'll be face down against this bed screaming my name."  
Your face grows red and you hear that sentence come out from his mouth.   
"I-I didn't know you had it in you...Jumin..."  
You focus your eyes down on the bed, gripping the edge of your nightgown.  
He's about to walk away, but he hears your voice.  
"You don't have to worry...my body is already yours..."  
His eyes widen and his heart stops, causing him to freeze.  
"Are you sure about this? Once I start, I can't stop..."  
You look back up at him.  
"Yes Jumin, I'm su-"  
Before you can even finish your sentence, your back is pushed down against the bed.  
Your lips interlock with his, tasting his sweet skin.  
His tongue intertwined with yours and he reaches his hand up your shirt. He gently teases your skin with his slight touch, causing you to moan for more. His lips form into a mischievous grins and he chuckles slightly.  
"You want more, my little kitten?"  
You nod your head egarly, feeling the wetness in between your legs grow.  
He slips your nightgown over your head. The cold air causes your nipples to perk up.   
He leans down and places his lips over your sensitive nub, causing you to gently moan out once again. His tongue dances around your skin. Your hand runs down into your panties, slowly moving your index finger in a circular pattern along your clit.  
He lifts his head and and shakes his head.  
"Tsk tsk...trying to please yourself are we?"  
He sits up, removing his belt from his waist.  
"You'll just have to be punished now."  
He grabs your hands and pushes them together while wrapping his belt against your wrist.  
"Now my little kitten can't do anything."  
He places kisses down your neck, slowly making his way down to your stomach. He runs his fingers along the waistline of your panties.  
You itch for his touch.  
"J-Jumin..." You call out.  
He smirks   
"Someone's a little eager, aren't we?"  
He slowly pulls the panties down your gorgeous legs, throwing them across the room.  
"Is my little kitten wet for me yet?"  
He slides his finger in between your folds, feeling the wetness he was seeking.  
He places his fingers in his mouth, licking the sweet taste off from his skin.  
"You taste as delicious as I imagined."  
He licks his lips, making sure to collect all of that sweetness.  
He takes his middle and ring finger and slowly makes his way instead of your walls.  
You let out a moan of pleasure and he grins.  
"You enjoy this, kitten?"  
He slowly pushes them in deeper, enjoying the sight of your pleasured face.  
You bite on your lower lip, enjoying every second of his fingers inside of you. If his fingers can make you melt, just think of what his cock can do.  
Her pushes his fingers as far as he can, slowly massaging your walls, watching as your squirm.  
He uses his free hand and wraps his fingers around your breast, feeling the harden nipple.  
He enjoys the sound of your quickening breathing, your body tensing up from his touch.  
Only he can make you act like this, and he knew it.  
He moved his fingers faster inside of you, finding that wonderful sweet spot. You gasp in pleasure.  
"J-Jumin..." You beg.  
He squeezes down against your breast.  
Your breathing began to become choppy as you feel your orgasm coming.   
He feels your walls tighten against his fingers and he removes them.  
You feels the warmth from under your legs go away and you moan in protest.  
"Jumin! I was almost done!"  
He stands up, unbuttoning his pants.  
"Now now kitten, I don't want to make your first orgasm with me be from my fingers."  
He drops his pants, showing his throbing cock pressed up against his boxers.  
"I want you to scream my name from my cock, not my fingers."  
He slowly pulls down his boxers, showing the tip of his cock glistening with precum.  
Your mouth begins to water. You want to taste it, that delicious cum.  
He removes his boxers and pulls you up onto your knees against the bed.  
"Do you want this kitten?"  
He holds his beautiful cock in front of your face.  
You nod egarly and he smirks, grabbing a fistful of your hair.  
"It's all yours."  
He pulls your head forward as you wrap your lips around his head.  
You run your tongue along his slit, tasting that sweet pre cum of his.  
He let's out a slight moan and thrusts his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth.  
He grabs your hair once again, forcing your head to bob up and down along his member.  
You take in his whole length, feeling it touch the back of your throat.  
He let's out a growl, and forces you off his cock.  
He turns you over on the bed, face down.  
Without a word, he places the tip of his cock up against your opening.  
"I want you to scream my name, beg for me."  
He slowly inserts himself inside of you, making sure not to hurt you.  
He grunts at how tightly your walls are against him. It felt so good.  
Your body quivers from his cock, and you let out a moan.   
He slaps your ass as picks up his speed.   
The only thing that can be heard is heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin.  
He grabs your hair and thrust his hips harder against you.  
He knows just where to hit your sweet spot, causing you to melt.  
"Oh yes! Right there Jumin!" You moan out.  
"Oh kitten, your pussy is so tight against me, it feels so great."  
He growls and thrusts faster.  
You moaning grows louder, and you feel your orgasm catching up on you.  
"J-Jumin...I'm about..." You let out a moan mid sentence.   
"I'm about to cum Jumin..."  
He feels you tighten even more against him, pleasuring him even more.   
"Cum with me kitten...let me hear who fucks you right "  
Your breathing quickens and you shut your eyes tightly.  
You legs twitch from underneath of you and you feel like your about to explode.  
"J-Jumin..."  
You dig your nails into the palm of your hands.   
"F-fuck..." You feel the orgasm reach up on you, to where you can't hold it anymore   
"J-JUMIN!!! OH FUCK...YES!" You scream out.  
He feels the hot liquid against his cock, and he grabs onto your hips.  
His cock twitches inside of you.  
Without a notice, he releases his juices inside of you, filling you up with even more pleasure.   
He let's out a loud moan, slowing down his pace.  
You lay on the bed, breathing heavily as he pulls out of you. Your body shivers from the pleasure.  
He unties your wrist and pulls you into his chest gently trying not to cause any pain towards you.  
He kisses your cheek and whispers into your ear.  
"I love you..."  
Your lips curl up into a smile.  
"I love you too...Jumin."


End file.
